The Black-Clad Integrity Knight
by Fundindar
Summary: What would have transpired if Kirito had not been sucked to the outside of the Cathedral with Alice, but Eugeo instead? Another series of events take place that completely change the history of Underworld. Set somewhere in the last chapter of Alicization Dividing (Light novel 13). Eventually a Kirito/Alice pairing. T for language and seductive Quinella.
1. Ch 1: The Silver-Trimmed Armour

**The Black Integrity Knight**

**Chapter One: The Silver-Trimmed Armour**

* * *

"Eugeo! EUGEO!"

Kirito flung out his hand as the wall re-materialsied, sealing of his partner from the inside of the cathedral. The black tendrils of energy from his full control art dissipated as the final brick formed a once again impenetrable barrier between outside and inside.

"..._Enhance ARMAMENT_!"

That was the last thing that Kirigaya Kazuto (Alias Kirito) heard before the massive force released by a full-control art surrounded him. Hundreds of tiny, flower shaped pieces of the golden metal that made up the ≪_Fragrant Olive_≫ sword stabbed into him from all angles. He let out a cry as the pain forced him to drop his beloved sword, the one carved from the very top branch of the ≪_Gigas Cedar_≫ As the sparkling black blade fell away from him, the pain from the hundreds of tiny needles began to overpower his mind. His eyes dropped closed and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Alice waved the sword hilt and the ≪_Fragrant Olive Sword_≫ reformed onto it. She pointed it at the Black Swordsman. There were hundreds of tiny wounds that covered his body. The majority of them oozed the red blood that was common to all humans. He appeared to be unconscious. She restored the sword to its sheath and looked at the intruders wounds.

"_System call: generate ≪luminous element≫_." She chanted as she walked towards the black haired boy. He appeared to be around the same age as her. Manipulating the ten glowing points of light with her finger tips, she landed them equally spaced on his body. Alice once again chanted in the sacred tongue "_System call: restore life_" The luminous elements disappeared into the boy and the majority of his wounds disappeared.

she sighed and hoisted him onto her shoulder. Her statue may be small, but her ≪object control authority≫ was high enough for her to carry the thin boy on her shoulder. Her life would probably not drop too much if she carried him all the way to the 99th floor. She sighed and began the long trek up the stairs of the cathedral.

* * *

Kirito felt a dull pounding in his skull.

_Thump, thump... thump, thump_

There was pain all over my body and I had a headache.

_Thump, thump... thump, thump_

I warily opened my eyes and stared around the room.

_Thump, thump... thump, thump_

I was lying on my side in a humungous room. There were columns along each wall, and at the end of the rectangular space, there stood a massive, humungous four poster bed.

_Thump, thump... thump, thump_

It was draped in many layers of silk curtains, and was about the size of several king-sized beds from back home. There was movement from within it. It was at that moment that I realised that Alice was behind me, with the ≪_Fragrant Olive Sword_≫ out.

_Thump thump, thump thump_

One of the curtains drew across, and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen stepped through. She was wearing what appeared to be a light purple dress, about the colour of the ≪Stacia Window≫ which had an unreasonably open neckline and trailed a long way behind her as she walked towards Kirito. She had light grey eyes, and the same colour hair. Almost blue.

_Thump thump, thump thump_

She spoke in a crystal clear voice, almost singing with every syllable.

"Kirito."

_Thump thump thump thump_

"Come over here, my child." She beckoned with a slender, snow white arm. Her long fingers almost pulling him forwards. He didn't need to be told twice. He staggered to his feet and walked over to her.

A smile touched her face. It seemed to bloom with light.

"Kneel."

_What?_

"I said kneel, Kirito."

I frowned, confused. Why should I kneel? She touched my chin and looked into my eyes. It felt like they were drilling right through my Fluctlight. _That's right Asuna!_

"I have to... I have to get back."

She smiled again, but it was sad.

"That isn't possible Kirito..." It was terrible, all I wanted to do was to make her smile again. The sadness in her eyes made me want to choke up.

"What do you want?" I said suddenly, instantly wanting to take it back. Fearing that I had been too abrupt, I looked down at the floor.

She started laughing. It was clear like a bell, and stirred up happiness in me. She pushed my chin up again and looked into my eyes. A pleasant smile was on her face, and I was giggling like an idiot.

"Repeat after me: System call..."

I hurried to follow suit. "System call."

"≪Remove core protection≫"

"≪Remove core...≫." I started frowning, trying to stop the final words. _Hang on, core protection? Like security? No!_

"≪...protection≫" I mumbled. I immediately jumped back with my hands covering my mouth. _What did I just do‽_

The Administrator laughed. _The Administrator_. The one I had come here to end. _My enemy. She tricked me._ Although I though this, the only one I could blame was myself. She had seduced me with that virtual body of hers, and sweet words that seemed to resonate in my soul. _Remove core protection. This couldn't be good._

She opened a ≪Stacia Window≫ and then chanted a command.

"≪System call. Open core memory data for ID158 275 895 731 587≫..." As she chanted, I became suddenly angry.

"You, you... you BITCH!" I jumped to my feet. "≪SYSTEM CALL: GENERATE CRYOGENIC ELEMENT. FORM ARROW SHAPE. DISCHARGE.≫"

"≪System call: induce staus debuff 'sleep' on ID158 275 895 731 587. Discharge≫"

My petty arrows dissipated into cold wind as my eyelids dropped closed. I fought to keep myslef awake, but slipped into unconsciosnes.

* * *

"≪System call: inspect memory data ID158 275 895 731 587. Discharge≫"

after the system command was given a window much like a Stacia Window appeared, but instead of life, it showed a screen. The Administrator's eyes widened as she watched with surprise, turning to horror as the information about Kirito, no Kazuto's life beyond the STL came flooding into her mind. She witnessed the SAO incident, the retreival of Asuna in ALO, and finally the events of GGO, up to the attack by the final member of Laughing Coffin with the heart stopping drug. She could only assume that RATH had hooked him into Underworld so that his mind could regenerate. Quinella fought hard to understand what this, this _boy_ had been through.

Asuna... The girl that Kirito seemed enamoured with. This was his greatest memory. A swordsman of his calibur would be unstoppable on the battlefield, and be her greatest weapon of all.

"≪System call...≫" she chanted the command to turn Kirito into Kirito Synthesis thirty two.

≪ERROR: FLUCTLIGHT NOT FOUND.≫

She frowned, confused at the message for a moment. But of course, it made sense, considering the boy's connection to the STL. In idea struck her.

"≪System call: move fluctlight ID158 275 895 731 587 - lightcube section 497 963 coordinants 40, 49, 37. Execute.≫" There was a brilliant flash of light purple light. Kirito's body went opaque, there was a buzzing sound and his body went more transparent. Another flash of light returned him to normal. Quinella chanted the command to render him her servant and a soft light settled over his limbs. The light molded into a suit of shining silver armour, reminiscent of the Integrity Knights. The light morphed into midnight black, trimmed with silver, and settled into a solid form. A shining shard of white light floated out of his chest, and Quinella caught it. It showed several scenes with Asuna in it just as she looked at it.

"Integrity Knight Kirito Synthesis Thirty-Three. Arise my child."

Kirito stirred, then opened his obsidian eyes.

"You are a knight, summoned from the celestial field, one that Stacia herself has sent down to the Underworldy plain to service the Axiom church, that is to remain until the end of time. Arise, my child: Kirito Synthesis Thirty-Three."

Kirito nodded once.

"I see, what is it you command of me?"

"There is an insurgent swordsman ascending the church as we speak. He possess your sword, and is here to kill me. You must stop him."_  
_

Kirito nodded.

"I understand. I will not fail you."

The Administrator looked at Alice, who had been silent the entire time.

"Thirty, come over here." She beckoned with a long finger. Alice hesitated for a long moment, disturbed at what she had just witnessed. She then strode purposefully over while sheathing the ≪_Fragrant Olive Sword_≫.

Without another word, The Administrator began chanting in the sacred tongue.

* * *

"GRAH!" Eugeo yelled as he executed Aincrad Style secret move ≪Horizontal≫. Synthesis One just managed to get his sword down in time to block the attack, but it left him open at the shoulder. "HAAAAAAAA!" Eugeo chained the ending of ≪Horizontal≫ to ≪Linear≫ and the ≪Blue Rose Sword≫ whipped out and stabbed Synthesis One in the shoulder. He reeled backwards, leaving himself open again.

Eugeo lifted his sword and cut Synthesis One from shoulder to hip with a normal strike. Blood flowed and, without a sound, the hero fell to the ground.

Eugeo panted heavily and sheathed the ≪Blue Rose Sword≫ at his hip. He knew that Kirito preferred it along his back, but he could never get the hang of it himself.

Eugeo had survived the fall by making use of the ≪Blue Rose Sword≫'s full control art, and essentially created an easily climbable surface. After descending to the ≪Cloud Garden≫ again, he had found Kirito's sword. That had worried him mightily.

* * *

_**Time Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuump!**_

* * *

Eugeo stepped forwards onto the 94th floor, and suddenly he felt a presence beside him.

"Sorry, I will be needing this-" Then it was gone. Eugeo felt a jerk from his waste and a rush of wind, and realised that Kirito's black sword and its sheath was gone from his waste. He drew the ≪Blue Rose Sword≫ in a hurry and looked around the giant room, sitting in a defensive stance. Then, at the end of the room, he heard the almost silent sound of the wooden sword scraping out of its sheath. He whipped his head around and pointed his sword at the sound. What he saw immediately was what appeared to be a Integrity Knight. What was remarkable however was that the classic armour of the order was a pitch black, trimmed with a light silver. Then he saw his face.

_Kirito..._

There he was, standing there, fully clad in the armour of the Integrity Knights holding the sword, malicious half-smile plastered across his face.

"You don't have a name, do you?" Eugeo heard it across the room, but was sure that his partner was talking to his sword. Eugeo opened his mouth to speak.

"Very well, you will now be called the ≪Midnight Shadow≫" He turned towards Eugeo. "So, you are that insurgent swordsman that person was talking about. You don't look like much."

"KIRITO!" The yell echoed across the room. Kirito looked up sharply at Eugeo.

"How do you know my name?" The frown was evident even at this distance.

"You...You don't remember me? Eugeo, your partner, do you, Kirito?" There was a tremble to his voice, he was trying not to accept the logical fate that had befallen his friend.

"Kirito? Yes, but my full name is Kirito Synthesis Thirty-Three. Always my lucky number. Now, are you going to fight me or not? You seemed to have no trouble killing my brothers and sisters on the lower floors. Why not me?"

Eugeo hesitated. _Fight him? I guess I have to. Kill him? I seriously doubt it._

"Fine then. Ready yourself, enemy of the church." Kirito lowered into his fighting stance, sword diagonal to the ground with his left hand in front guarding and balancing. Eugeo suddenly realised that the stance was not quite perfect, as the centre of gravity was much further to the right than it should be. Eugeo's mouth dropped open. He suddenly realised why it looked so wrong these past years. _It needed another sword._

Suddenly, Kirito kicked of the ground, and with a speed previously unknown to him, sprinted towards Eugeo, lifting his sword slightly. Eugeo yelped and raised his weapon just in time to block the massive hit, and with great surprise discovered the _weight behind the blow._ As if the sword weighed nothing, the ≪Midnight Shadow≫ twirled off the parry and came in again for the opposite shoulder, aiming to cripple the arm.

"Oh!" Eugeo grunted as he staggered backwards, only just managing to deflect the follow up strike. But he was off balance now. Kirito pressed his advantage, swinging the sword with such ferocity that Eugeo hardly had time to breath between strikes.

_So,_

CLANG

_Fucking,_

TRANG

_Fast!_

Eugeo felt cold stone against his back and realised he had reached the wall. With a snarl of victory Kirito pulled back the ≪Midnight Shadow≫ and thrust it towards his throat. Eugeo ducked under the snapping stab and punched Kirito in the stomach with the Aincrad Style Martial Arts skill ≪Senda≫. Kirito went flying backwards in a flash of blue light. He landed his knee and left fist then sprang up again, seemingly unnafected by the tremendous hit. Kirito charged once again.

"AhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The ≪Midnight Shadow≫ came down in a graceful arc, at such speed that Eugeo could only clumsily parry full-on. The shock that traveled through his arm sent him to one knee.

_So..._

_...heavy..._

The ≪Blue Rose Sword≫ let out a vile scraping sound as it was pushed down, closer and closer to Eugeo's neck. He looked up into Kirito's obsidian eyes, only cen from his own, and saw only determination.

* * *

**And there you have it, the first Sword Art Online chapter that I had the heart to finish. I had actually started with another one, but grew bored of it pretty quickly. Which is why I am here, writing the Author's note.**

**Anyway, is this worth a multishot? Or is it fine the way it is? If I do end up writing another chapter, we will see some Asuna focus in the next.**

**Opinions? Criticisms? Want more chapters? Well, you are in luck, as there is a little box and button below that can let you vent!**


	2. Ch 2: FLA and Goblin Hoards

**The Black-Clad Integrity Knight**

**Ch 2: FLA and Goblin Hoards**

**For the people that are looking for the update to TCoI and EL then go to the bottom A/N. There, my situation will be explained.**

* * *

Eugeo new that he had lost.

Kirito's dark grey eyes were a mere cen from his, yet he could see no guilt or reason behind them.

Only determination.

Eugeo was running out of options. He was nowhere near strong enough to hold back the blade coming towards him. His arms occupied with delaying his inevitable death. The only thing he could do was to try and _talk_ Kirito out of attacking. _Unless_...

He remembered Deusolbert, the Integrity Knight that had been rendered immobile just by hearing his mother's name.

"Kirito... Kirito, uh, As soon as we get out of here, you can meet Alice!"

Kirito's eyes went wide, and he appeared frozen to a spot, staring out into space.

The pressure had lessened tenfold, and Eugeo took this opportunity to push his partner back. To his surprise, Kirito walked backwards several steps, the ≪Midnight Shadow≫ scraping along the ground. His dark eyes bored into Eugeo's blue ones.

"Alice...? Is that what... I recognise?" Kirito stated, questioning eyes staring into Eugeo. But he appeared to be talking to himself.

"No... No it couldn't be... Not Alice? Then who?" He scrunched his eyes closed. "As soon as we get out of here... You can meet Alice? As soon as we get out... As soon as we get out... As soon as we- _ASUNA_!" His eyes snapped open and a strange glow came from his forehead.

The purple Piety Module was showing itself.

"Asuna... Asuna, from... The other side. Yes, yes of course, _of course_! Asuna!" Eugeo could only stare, dumbfounded as Kirito put a hand to his fore-head. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth and finally tore the Piety Module from his forehead.

"Eugeo." Kirito was suddenly at his side with a rush of wind. A gauntlet stretched out and pulled out the tiny cross shaped dagger that Cardinal had given them. without hesitation, Kirito stabbed the knife into the ground. The purple lines of Sacred Tongue came out of the dagger and a single, plain wooden door appeared. Kirito wrenched it open and threw Eugeo in. Slamming the door closed behind him. The Black Swordsman then lifted his leg and kicked the door with his heavy black greave. The door smashed apart and scattered across the room, the splinters slowly turning purple and disappearing.

letting out a sigh, Kirito stared at the Piety Module on the ground.

His head suddenly snapped up.

"You go to, Charlotte. I am beyond the need of your assistance." With that, Kirito lifted up his arm and removed the tiny spider from his hair. He then placed it on the ground and took a deep breath. He picked up the Piety Module and held it with distaste. He then looked back at Charlotte.

"Tell Eugeo that it is up to him now, for once." with a final half smile, Kirito plunged the triangular prism into his forehead. Purple glow enveloped him and he fell too his knees. The light disappeared and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"I am sorry, Highest Minister. I was fighting the Insurgent Swordsman, and he played some trickery on me. When I came to, he was gone." Kirito was kneeling before the Administrator, once again on the 100th floor of the Axiom Church Cathedral.

The Administrator sighed and looked away from the memory review window that floated in front of her.

"You are telling the truth, and I suppose it cannot be helped. My goal was not achieved, anyway."

What was indeed only shown in Kirito's memories was the sword fight, to the point where Eugeo started speaking. However you could not make it out, as Kirito had seemed to be already falling unconscious.

However, the administrator brightened up immediately, looking down on Kirito who was still kneeling with his head bowed.

"Now that I have such a powerful swordsman under my command, we needn't worry about anything. ≪System call, raise object control authority ID...≫" And so she chanted, stringing out a long and complicated string of commands that boosted Kirito's power and level, to a point where the armour he was wearing seemed as light as the black leather he wore in his old Sword Art Online days.

* * *

Asuna was woken by loud shouting outside her cabin door.

"Miss Asuna! Miss Asuna! Something terrible has happened! Please dress quickly and follow me!" She hastened to follow instructions. _What could possibly have happened? Was it to do with that Battleship I saw earlier? Or was it with Kazu-_ she stopped thinking and focused on changing into normal clothes.

Once changed, Asuna practically pulled the door of its hinges and almost ran into the scientist that was waiting outside.

"Please! Please follow me!" He took off in a run and Asuna hastened to follow. Her heart sunk as she realised that they were heading towards the central spire of the Ocean Turtle.

Once they reached the control room she saw Kikuoka, the head of the research program and a representative of the Japanese Defence Force. Also the one responsible for kidnapping and treating a neurologically imparted Kazuto after having his heart stopped by the final remaining member of Laughing Coffin, the red-guild that caused us all so much strife in SAO, and more recently, the real world.

He looked up from a screen with a worried look on his face and rushed over to Asuna.

"Asuna, Asuna I am so sorry. So so sorry." She looked up into the older man's eyes with only worry.

"Tell me what has happened."

Kikuoka breathed in sharply. Asuna realised that the entire control room was silent. Not even the sound of keyboard clicks was in the entire room filled with men and machines. Kikuoka took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Mr Kirigaya, no Kazuto's Fluctlight is... No longer active."

Although she only partially understood the statement, she got the gist.

He was no longer thinking.

"He... He's dead?"

There was brief silence, then Kikouka responded.

"No... Not really, his body is still alive and breathing; his subconscious is still active. But... For some reason... His Fluctlight is no-longer functioning."

"...Wh... How did this happen?" Asuna croaked, on the verge of tears.

"We don't know that yet. Our technicians are checking the server log as we speak and the observers are fast forwarding out footage until we get to the recent events. Unfortunately, due to the pace that the world is experiencing, three hours have passed since the problem, while in reality only a handful of minutes."

There was another brief pause as Asuna processed this information, then-

"SIR, SIR, I'VE FOUND SOMETHING!"

Kikouka turned and rushed towards the voice with Asuna closely on his heels.

"What, what is it?"

"It isn't much, but I forwarded the logs until just minutes ago and looked closely. And as you can see, there are recorded deaths the minutes afterwards and before, and all with a name against them. But ≪Kirito≫ or ≪Unregistered Fluctlight≫ are not among them. It means that he is not dead!" If the scientist was expecting Kikouka to jump up and sing and dance, then he was surprised.

"Then... what, what did happen to his Fluctlight?" It was Asuna who spoke up, staring worriedly at the scientist. Before he had a chance to answer however-

"SIR, SIR THERE ARE SPIKES OF UNUSUAL ACTIVITY IN UNDERWORLD!"

"WHAT! WHAT'S THE PROBLEM‽"

"SIR, FLA INCREASING: 100×, WAIT 500×!" Kikouka ran over to the monitor. "600×, 800× 1500×!"

"SHIT, SHUT IT DOWN. SHUT DOWN UNDERWORLD!"

"3000×, NO 6000×!"

Higa Takeru at that point ran into the room looking flustered. He immediately sat down at a vacant monitor and started typing away.

"It will take exactly 45 minutes to fully shut down Underworld." Kikouka ran over to him.

"Then at least shut down the ≪LightCube Cluster≫!"

"Got it!" He typed for a second on the keyboard. "T-Minus 30 minutes and counting until ≪LightCube Cluster≫ shut down!"

"FLA HOLDING AT 250 000!"

There was dead silence in the main control room. _250 000 Fluctlight Acceleration rate? How is that even possible? That means that 30 minutes for me would be..._

"Roughly 14 years."

Asuna gasped.

* * *

Kirito strode purposefully down the road. There was ≪Obscuring Smoke≫ on his either side and he had his hood down, looking for the monsters. The ≪Midnight Shadow≫ diagonally to his right. There was blue, almost green blood splattered along the blade. He now wore a dark cloak covering his black armour, and it too, had its right side covered with the sickly material. He saw movement to his right, through the black smoke. Without pausing he swung his sword like a streak of black lightning, severing the goblin's head from its shoulders as it ran towards him. The decapitated body fell to the ground, its low priority short sword skidding a couple cen.

Kirito had been tasked to guard the ≪North Cave≫ and surrounding area, as the raids from the ≪Dark Territory≫ had become increasingly more frequent.

As the ≪Black Lightning Integrity Knight≫ strode towards the cowering goblin tribe leader, he noted that there were two more warriors on his right and one on his left, hidden by the ≪Dark Art: Obscuring Smoke≫. He also noted that Integrity Knight Alice was to his right, and about to destroy the goblins there.

As expected, the goblin on his left jumped out of the smoke, screaming a battle cry and brandishing a ≪Basic Curved Sword≫, as if to cut Kirito down the middle. Before his cry even finished, Kirito's left fist shot out and slammed into the warriors face. His head snapped back and a small cry escaped his lips before he fell down, spine broken. The Goblin's life would be dropping very fast, even as he lay on the ground. There were two strangled cries from his right, and ≪Integrity Knight Alice Synthesis Thirty≫ stepped out, falling into step next to Kirito.

"≪System Call:...≫" Alice started muttering a Sacred Art, and as she finished the black smoke vanished almost immediately, flooding the area with the orange light that marked the early evening. Despite the gory nature of the fight, Alice's hair was as flawless as ever, and it shone like polished gold in the reflected light of Solus. The pair strode purposefully towards the remaining three goblins, one happening to be the ≪Tribe Leader≫.

"Please, please don't kill me! I can give you Riches! Power! Women!" The leader shrieked, scrambling away from the pair of Integrity Knights. They didn't break stride as they cut down his remaining guards. "Why? Why must you refuse? Do you not wish for these things?!" He rasped, looking deeply at Kirito.

Kirito raised his sword and pointed it at the leader.

"I have no need for riches. My power far exceeds that of yours, and women?" He paused for a moment and sent a fleeting look at Alice. "Well I am sure Goblin women are just as ugly as you, eh _fiend_?" He pulled back his sword slightly, ready to drive it through his neck.

"NO! No I mean human women! The ones that we captured from that village before we burnt it... What was it? Rude, Budi...?"

"Rulid" Alice responded, completely deadpan.

"YES! BRUID VILLAGE! Lots of icky females. We figured that there was no use killen' 'em all! I got 'em locked up back at camp!" The Goblin was practically hysterical, and had his eyes trained on the sword point in front of him. Kirito shared a look with Alice, his partner in guarding the outskirts of the human world.

"Survivors? From the Rulid Destruction?" Doubt was evident in Kirito's voice.

"What if we discard them and find out later he was telling the truth? Anyway, is he in any state to lie?" Alice gestured at the leader, who was still cross-eyed at the shard of the ≪Gigas Cedar≫.

"Yeah, but I still think it is a trap." Kirito sighed. He lowered his sword and rubbed the back of his neck. "But better safe than sorry." Alice nodded, then looked at the Goblin.

"You are to take us to your camp. If you betray us we will remove your head from your shoulders with... _extreme __prejudice._" The Goblin gulped and nodded frantically, his massive head almost falling of his tiny neck.

Kirito sighed and took a rag from within his leather coat. He turned and began walking back to the place that they had landed their dragons. He started wiping the ≪Goblin Blood≫ off his magnificently dark sword, once again revealing to the early night the almost completely black blade of his beloved sword, the ≪Midnight Shadow≫.

He and Alice had been stationed at the ≪North Cave≫ for a whole year now, two years since the dreadful event of the Rulid Destruction. The day when the forces of darkness had charged forth in the greatest raid so far, killing the Integrity Knight stationed there and burning Rulid to the ground. There were no survivors. _Unless..._

Kirito looked back at Alice, who was barking orders at the Goblin, thoroughly terrifying him. A half smile grew across his face at the sight of his friend, no, his _close friend,_ bossing something round that wasn't him. _Stacia, I hope I don't cringe like that!_ Kirito and Alice had repelled countless raids together in the time they had spent, and because they shared the same living quarters, (a medium-sized cave that was fully furnished with golden effects and had a magnificent view of the Norlangarth Empire) they had lots of down-time. This typically led to getting to know someone quite well.

By the time they had reached the dragons, the Goblin was a pale green. Kirito swung himself onto his dragon, which was also equipped with black armour trimmed with silver, and watched as Alice chained the Goblin Leader to the leg of her dragon, which greatly contrasted Kirito's with golden armour trimmed with a dark red. After a brief nod the two shared, Kirito and Alice flicked the reigns and the dragons soared off into the light of setting Solus.

* * *

**Heh, OK I can explain.**

**For those of you that are waiting for Elemental Liberation Chapter 10, then it will just be a bit longer. I have been slightly obsessed with this story and will take a break from it now that I have gotten Ch 2 out of my head. Those looking for Consequence of Instinct?... Well... I will post Ch 2 when I get some more inspiration for it. It is partially done, and same goes for EL.**

**Well, Hope you had/have a good read anyway!**

**Fundindar**


End file.
